I'll Be
by Aurorasaur
Summary: Yuya figures out that his boyfriend Yuto can play guitar and when he does he really loves it


~~~ Counterpartshipping~~~

[ Yuya x Yuto (with a hint of Shun x Shingo)]

\- Song: "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain -

( _Italics_ : Song lyrics)

" So you've been thinking of playing guitar?" Yuya asked as they were in his dorm having been rehearsing over a few lines for the play they were in. They decided to take a break and they were just snacking on chips and drinks. It was just the two of them since Yuto was still in class and Shingo was waiting for his boyfriend, Shun to get out of class as well.

" Yeah I think it'll be fun and I know i'll be good at it.~" Shingo said with his usual egotistical remarks which Yuya rolled his eyes.

" Well if it's something you want to do then go for it. You'll have to let me listen sometime then." The entertainment duel giggled as he heard the door open and he smiled when he saw his boyfriend walk in, " Welcome home.~" He smiled and got up walking over giving him boyfriend a kiss on the lips and wrapped his arms around his neck.

" Well Yuya, how about I bring my guitar over tomorrow and play for you. I mean i've only had a few lessons but still." Shingo pointed out.

" I missed you.~" Yuto smiled kissing him back happily; he was happy to be welcomed home everyday after he came home from class, he did notice Sawatari was there too; overhearing something about him bringing a guitar; though he was mostly focusing on his boyfriend having missed him, " How was your day?"

" It was good we just rehearsed for the play alittle then helped set up everything. Me and Sawatari were just rehearsing abit as well but we were taking a break." Yuya smiled.

" Well i'm probably gonna head back to my room or well Shun's since he'll no doubt be home from class as well. So see ya Yuya.~" He said before grabbing his bag and walking out of Yuya's room heading down the hall and arriving at his boyfriend's dorm. He did hope Sora wasn't there. He liked Sora but he was abit annoying. He, Yuzu and a few others were staying here for the play for some exchange program and Sora just happened to be roomed with Shun, though it didn't seem Sora was as pleased with the arrangement as he or Shun were. He knocked on the door hearing a response to come in and smiled walking in, " hey, miss me?~" He said, well of course Shun missed him who wouldn't? He was glad to see Sora wasn't there.

" Of course I missed you." Shun said pulling him close and kissed him before pulling back, " Question, why is there a guitar in my room?" He asked, " Did you get a guitar? Wait you didn't get it for me or something, did you?" he asked once more, " I don't exactly play guitar."

" No, no I got the guitar for me, i'm learning to play though I'm still learning so I can't play for you just yet.~" Shingo giggled.

" Well I would love to hear you play. I always did like hearing Yuto play before the war." Shun pointed out pulling his boyfriend close to him.

" Wait, Yuto plays?" Shingo asked looking at him.

" _Played_." Shun corrected, " He doesn't really play anymore since his guitar got destroyed from the war." He added, " Which is a shame since he was really good. Ruri and I did love hearing him play." He said always remembering when Yuto played back then. He always thought of getting him a guitar for his birthday or for christmas so he would play again.

Shingo pouted at that, " So you think he's better at playing than me?" He asked which Shun did sigh abit.

" Well the thing is, I've never heard you play and you said you're still learning so I'm not saying you're bad but you're still learning. Yuto I've heard him play many times so." He pointed out, " But I think you'll be good when you learn more and more." He added kissing his cheek.

The next day after class Shingo got out of class with Yuya and they headed to his room which the male did grab his guitar to which Yugo groaned.

" Dude don't play seriously you can't play." Yugo said blunty which Shingo stuck his tongue out at the Synchro counterpart.

" Better than you Yugo. Anyway i'm taking it to Yuya's." He said before walking out of his room, " Oh Yuya, yesterday I told Shun I was learning to play guitar and he told me Yuto use to play all the time before the war." Shingo brought up which Yuya looked at him.

" Really? Though I can see Yuto playing guitar." He giggled picturing his boyfriend having his own guitar and playing songs on it.

" Yeah Shun even said Yuto was better than me!" He pouted crossing his arms.

" Now I don't think he meant that, you're just learning and I don't think Shun's heard you play yet since you just got into it." Yuya pointed out to him as they got to his room and walked inside.

" Hmph, that's what he said so I guess it's true but when he does hear me play his opinion will change." Shingo said smirking abit.

" I'm sure it will Sawatari." Yuya giggled.

" Alright now i'm gonna play for you since I did tell you I would." The other male said taking the guitar out of the case.

Yuto was just heading home; his class ended early so he was happy that he would get so much more time with his boyfriend, though he was sure Sawatari would be over since he said he would be. He walked to the door hearing a terrible sound. He opened the door seeing Sawatari sitting there with a guitar, " Uhh?" He questioned as Yuya turned and smiled.

" Welcome home, you're home early.~" Yuya said happily walking over to him and hugging him giving him a kiss.

" Yeah, my class ended early so I got to come home early. Why does he have a guitar?" he asked, not exactly remembering that he said he was learning to play yesterday.

" Oh he's learning to play.~ Oh, you didn't tell me you could play guitar." Yuya brought up to him which Yuto had to guess Shun told Sawatari and he told Yuya.

" Yeah I played before the war; I honestly probably wouldn't be good now." Yuto shrugged, it had been so long so he was sure he wouldn't remember much.

" Come on play for me please?~ Sawatari can he use your guitar to play?" Yuya asked turning to Shingo.

" Hmm, Shun says you were really good and I want to see how good so I guess he can." Shingo said handing his guitar to Yuto who looked at Yuya.

" I told you Yuya I'll probably be terrible." He pointed out as he could see the begging look on his boyfriend's face. He sighed, " Alright i'll play one song." He said taking the guitar after putting his bag down and he sat on his bed setting the instrument in his lap and holding it how it should. He had to admit it felt weird to be holding a guitar after so long.

" What song you gonna play?" Yuya asked sitting beside him.

Yuto thought about it, " Oh I know. This song fits perfectly for how I feel about you." He said; he knew this song very well and it had been something he felt represented his feelings for Yuya. He had to admit he was alittle embarrassed that Sawatari was there but he felt it was ok, since this was his guitar. He started and got to playing; it was a soft and lovely beat; he didn't have any backup so of course it was acoustic. He did feel himself getting lost into playing and began singing:

" _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_  
 _Stop me and steal my breath._  
 _And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_  
 _Never revealing their depth._  
 _Tell me that we belong together,_  
 _Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
 _I'll be captivated,_  
 _I'll hang from your lips,_  
 _Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

 _I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
 _I'll be love's suicide_  
 _I'll be better when I'm older,_  
 _I'll be the greatest fan of your life._ "

Yuya felt himself listening to the song; he honestly wished he knew how talented his boyfriend was with the guitar and he had such a wonderful and lovely voice. He was just watching his boyfriend play more of the same song and continued on playing:

" _And rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
 _As we lie awake in my bed._  
 _You're my survival, you're my living proof._  
 _My love is alive and not dead._  
 _Tell me that we belong together._  
 _Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
 _I'll be captivated,_  
 _I'll hang from your lips,_  
 _Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

 _And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._  
 _I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said._ "

Yuya felt tears begin to form in his eyes; he didn't exactly understand why he was tearing up or as to why he was crying, though he wasn't sobbing or anything but he just was silently crying; tears rolling down his cheeks.

Shingo had noticed he was crying which he was confused as to why he was; Yuto hadn't noticed since he currently had his eyes closed as he continued to play:

" _I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
 _I'll be love's suicide_  
 _I'll be better when I'm older,_  
 _I'll be the greatest fan of your..._  
 _I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
 _I'll be love's suicide_  
 _I'll be better when I'm older,_  
 _I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

 _The greatest fan of your life._  
 _...greatest fan of your life._ "

With that the music was over and silence seemed to fall throughout the room before Yuto opened his eyes looking at his boyfriend; shocked to see the tears, " Yuya? What's the matter?" He asked worried as he set the guitar down and turned more to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and pull him close. Was the song bad? Was his playing bad? " Was that not good?" He asked.

Yuya shook his head quickly bringing his hand up to his face to wipe the tears away though they kept falling, " No...nothing's wrong Yuto. That was just so beautiful. Thank you for playing for me Yuto. It was really good; you should continue playing." He said getting up, " Umm i'm going to go wash my face. I'll be right back." He said going to the bathroom closing the door to try and get himself to stop crying.

Shingo honestly pouted at that, Yuto's playing was so beautiful and good that it got Yuya crying and he had to admit that Yuto was really good, " Well it seems Yuya's probably not gonna be up to rehearsing so i'm gonna head out." Shingo said honestly his ego was pretty much wounded right then.

" Alright i'll let him know. Sorry Sawatari." Yuto apologized handing him his guitar and letting the male put it back into the case.

" It's no problem." Shingo said walking out which Yuto got up and walked to the door.

" Yuya are you ok? Sawatari's gone by the way." Yuto said as Yuya opened the door, Yuto walked to him and brought him close, " I'm sorry if that song made you upset." He apologized and gave his forehead a kiss.

" No, I mean yes it did but it made me happy. I think these are tears of joy. Yuto that was really beautiful you should play more." Yuya smiled softly, " Thank you for playing that song. That song really fits us." He said.

" Yeah it does, doesn't it?" Yuto chuckled, " I mean it though Yuya...I really do love you and you mean alot to me." Yuto added kissing him on the lips.

" You made me so happy Yuto. I love you too and you just mean the world to me." Yuya smiled kissing him back. He was just so happy right then in his boyfriend's arms. He never wanted to leave them right then.


End file.
